looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmer Fudd
Elmer J. Fudd is a fictional cartoon character and one of the most famous Looney Tunes characters, and the de facto archenemy of Bugs Bunny. He has one of the more disputed origins in the Warner Bros. cartoon pantheon (second only to Bugs himself). His aim is to hunt Bugs, but he usually ends up seriously injuring himself and other antagonizing characters. He speaks in an unusual way, replacing his Rs and Ls with Ws, so "Watch the road, Rabbit," is replaced with "Watch the woad, wabbit!" Elmer's signature catchphrase is, "Be vewy vewy quiet, I'm hunting wabbits", as well as his trademark laughter, "huh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh". The best known Elmer J. Fudd cartoons include Chuck Jones' masterpiece What's Opera, Doc? (one of the few times Fudd bested Bugs, though he felt bad about it), the Rossini parody Rabbit of Seville, and the "Hunting Trilogy" of "Rabbit Season/Duck Season" shorts (Rabbit Fire, Rabbit Seasoning, and Duck! Rabbit! Duck!) with Fudd himself, Bugs Bunny, and Daffy Duck. Egghead In 1937, Fred Avery introduced a new character in his cartoon short Egghead Rides Again. Egghead initially was depicted as having a bulbous nose, funny/eccentric clothing, a voice like Joe Penner, provided by radio mimic Danny Webb, and an egg-shaped head (thus the moniker "Egghead"). Many cartoon historians believe that Egghead evolved into Elmer over a period of a couple of years. However, animation historian Michael Barrier asserts "The Egghead-Elmer story is actually a little messy, my sense being that most of the people involved, whether they were making the films or publicizing them, not only had trouble telling the characters apart but had no idea why they should bother trying." Egghead made his second appearance in 1937's Little Red Walking Hood and then in 1938 teamed with Warner Bros.' newest cartoon star Daffy Duck in Daffy Duck and Egghead. In 1938 Egghead continued to make appearances in the Warner cartoons, including The Isle of Pingo Pongo, and A-Lad-In Bagdad. In A Feud There Was (1938) Egghead made his entrance riding a motorscooter with the words "Elmer Fudd, Peacemaker" displayed on the side, the first onscreen use of that name. Egghead shifts from having a Moe Howard haircut to being bald, and wears a brown derby, a baggy suit, and a high-collared shirt. Egghead himself returned decades later in the compilation film Daffy Duck's Quackbusters. More recently, he also made a cameo appearance at the end of Looney Tunes: Back in Action and was also given in his own story, which starred him alongside Pete Puma, in the Looney Tunes comic book. Egghead has the distinction of being the very first recurring character created for Leon Schlesinger's Merrie Melodies series (to be followed by such characters as Sniffles, Inki, and even Bugs Bunny), which had previously contained only one-shot characters, although during the Harman-Ising era, Foxy, Goopy Geer, and Piggy each appeared in a few Merrie Melodies. Elmer emerges In 1940, Egghead–Elmer's appearance was refined, giving him a chin and a less bulbous nose (although still ]]wearing Egghead's clothing) and Arthur Q. Bryan's "Dan McFoo" voice in what most people consider Elmer Fudd's first true appearance: a Chuck Jones short entitled Elmer's Candid Camera. The Bugs Bunny prototype drives Elmer insane. Later that year, he appeared in Friz Freleng's Confederate Honey (where he's called Ned Cutler) and The Hardship of Miles Standish where his voice and Egghead-like appearance were still the same. Jones would use this Elmer one more time, in 1941's Elmer's Pet Rabbit; its other title character is labeled as Bugs Bunny, but is also identical to his counterpart in Camera. In the interim, the two starred in A Wild Hare. Bugs appears with a carrot, New York accent, and "What's Up, Doc?" catchphrase all in place for the first time, although the voice and physique are as yet somewhat off. Elmer has a better voice, a trimmer figure (designed by Robert Givens, which would be reused soon later in Jones' Good Night Elmer, this time without a red nose) and his familiar hunting clothes. He is much more recognizable as the Elmer Fudd of later cartoons than Bugs is here. In his earliest appearances, Elmer actually "wikes wabbits", either attempting to take photos of Bugs, or adopting Bugs as his pet. The rascally rabbit has the poor Fudd so perplexed that there is little wonder as to why Elmer would become a hunter and in some cases actually proclaim, "I hate wittle gway wabbits!" after pumping buckshot down a rabbit hole. Elmer's role in these two films, that of would-be hunter, dupe and foil for Bugs, would remain his main role forever after, and although Bugs Bunny was called upon to outwit many more worthy opponents, Elmer somehow remained Bugs' classic nemesis, despite (or because of) his legendary gullibility, small size, short temper, and shorter attention span. In Rabbit Fire, he declares himself vegetarian, hunting for sport only. Impact on Popular Culture *The search engine Google has been translated into many languages, some of them for sheer comedic purposes. One of the novelty languages is "Elmer Fudd." *Comedian and actor Robin Williams also performed a famous sketch where he sang the Bruce Springsteen song "Fire" as Elmer Fudd. *On the tv show The Big Bang Theory there is a recurring character Barry Kripke who talks like Elmer. *Conservative commentator Rush Limbaugh expressed dissatisfaction with Republican candidate Mitt Romney on a September 10, 2012, radio broadcast, by saying, "I know that Romney ticks you off. He might as well be Elmer Fudd as far as we're concerned. We're voting agaist Obama." This led to jokes about Limbaugh's apparent endorsement of Fudd as a replacement for Romney, as in one YouTube video, Limbaugh: Elmer Fudd replaces Romney. Filmography Elmer made about 45 appearances in the original film-shorts, not including the ones that he made as Egghead. *''Elmer's Candid Camera'' *''Confederate Honey'' *''The Hardship of Miles Standish'' *''A Wild Hare'' - Academy Award nominee *''Good Night Elmer'' *''Elmer's Pet Rabbit'' *''Wabbit Twouble'' *''The Wabbit Who Came to Supper'' *''Any Bonds Today?'' *''The Wacky Wabbit'' *''Fresh Hare'' *''The Hare-Brained Hypnotist'' *''To Duck or Not to Duck'' *''A Corny Concerto'' *''An Itch in Time'' *''The Old Grey Hare'' *''The Stupid Cupid'' *''Stage Door Cartoon'' *''The Unruly Hare'' *''Hare Tonic'' *''Hare Remover'' *''The Big Snooze'' *''Easter Yeggs'' *''A Pest in the House'' *''Slick Hare'' *''What Makes Daffy Duck?'' *''Back Alley Op-Roar'' *''Rabbit Romeo'' - *''Don't Axe Me'' - *''Pre-Hysterical Hare'' - *''A Mutt in a Rut'' *''Person To Bunny'' In other media *''Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies'' - voiced by Mel Blanc *''Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny'' - voiced by Mel Blanc *''Box-Office Bunny'' -voiced by Jeff Bergman *''Blooper Bunny'' - voiced by Jeff Bergman *''Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers'' - voiced by Jeff Bergman *''The Scarlet Pumpernickel'' (1950) - cameo, voiced by Mel Blanc *''Rabbit Rampage'' (1955) - cameo *''Twas the Night Before Christmas'' (1974) - cameo *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'' (1988) - cameo *''Space Jam'' (1996) - voiced by Billy West *''Looney Tunes: Back In Action'' - voiced by Billy West External links *Elmer Fudd at the Internet Movie Database *Parody Song 'Kill the Wabbit' by Ozzy Fudd (Mark McCollum) Gallery Elmer.jpg Daffy elmer.jpg Elmer Fudd pictures looney tunes 1.jpg Baby Elmer.png ElmerFudd.png Elmerbb.jpg Elmer.gif Fudd.jpg Fudd, Elmer Fudd, Elmer Fudd, Elmer Fudd, Elmer Fudd, Elmer Category:Hunters Category:Characters who make cameo-appearances in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Characters created by Chuck Jones Category:Space Jam characters Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action characters Category:Baby Looney Tunes Characters Category:Tiny Toons mentors Category:Males Category:"Losers"